Talk:Ben 10 VS Green Lantern/@comment-31816534-20190520015221
Who do I think will win? Ben 10. Why? Even though they will be using Pre-Crisis Green Lantern, not only is Alien X as powerful as Pre-Crisis Superman, but Pre-Crisis Green Lantern has actually failed to harm Pre-Crisis Supes. He's even amazed by it. https://imgur.com/a/P0Y40 Plus, Superboy-Prime was even able to solo the entire Pre-Crisis Green Lantern Corps. And before someone says, "Well, Green Lantern defeated Mandrakk, a threat to the Multiverse." Chromastone using an Alien X sword was able to cut through a barrier that the Contemelia deemed impossible to breach or turn off. Now you’re probably thinking “Wait, that sounds way too vague. They could just mean that it’s hard for Ben to cut through.” And yeah, that would be true. If they didn’t say turn off. Since the Contemelia created the barrier, they should be able to turn it off, right? But they said it was impossible. And before someone says “Well, maybe it’s just impossible for Ben to turn off but the Contemelia can do it easily”, Why is it easier for them? Turning something off is not difficult for anyone, unless there’s some super secret criteria that needs to be met. But even if there was one, the Contemelia could easy tell Ben what it was. So it’s impossible for them to penetrate, but not an Alien X sword. And before someone brings up the Chronosapien Time Bomb killed Atomic-X, fusion aliens have been shown to be weaker than their original counterparts. Plus, Clockwork was able to use his powers to restore the Multiverse, and Alien X is definitely above him. As for the failsafe’s speed, people are comparing it to the Big Bang while not taking into account that it was a Dwarf Star enhanced Annihilaarg. A regular Annihilaarg destroyed the universe in 9 seconds. That’s about 2.18685E+26 miles per hour. That’s over 326,395,522,388,059,701 times the speed of light. However, the Dwarf Star enhanced Annihilaarg is far more powerful. Assuming it’s about 20 times greater, that means it was going at 4.3737E+27 miles per hour. As for Hal, he’s fast enough to cross the universe in a short time. The DC Universe is 100 trillion light-years long. He once did this alongside Gardner, though it only took 10 hours. While there’s no timeframe for when Hal left, when he and Gardner flew through the universe, their rings were on standby mode, meaning they can fly even faster than that. So I’ll say that it took Hal 10 minutes. That’s 3.52718E+27 miles per hour. That’s crazy fast, but 1.23 times slower than the failsafe. And given that the failsafe works almost instantly, this means Ben can transform into Alien X faster than Jordan can kill him. Oh, and as a bonus, Feedback was capable of reacting to said Big Bang when he caught it. That means Alien X should easily be capable of doing the same thing. And finally, combat intellect and skill. While Hal was trained by Kilowog and Sinestro, don’t forget that Ben was also trained. He was trained by the Plumbers, specifically Magister Hulka, the only other Plumber more honored than Max Tennyson, who put Vilgax away. He even defeated Branigan, the leader of Alpha Squad, in combat using Diamondhead. But there’s much more. Even as a child, he was still good at improvising and creating new inventive ways to fight. Such as in the episode Grudge Match where he suggested to his enemy, Kevin 11, to combine his powers. “Ben: Four Arms’ strength plus XLR8’s speed plus Diamondhead’s invulnerability equals…” “Kevin: One mean punch!” Plus, Ben has shown to be quite skilled in his abilities. He held his own against Pierce Wheels in human form when all he had was an extended needle. He’s even avoided attacks from Rock Monsters while even climbing onto column and causing it to fall on said Rock Monster. He was able to dodge lasers in human form while also managing to disarm Manny Armstrong, who was capable of defeating Kevin Levin. And he’s even used Big Chill to defeat Alan Albright, a human-Pyronite hybrid. Why is this impressive? Because Big Chill controls ice. Plus, when battling the Galactic Gladiator, who’s proven to be equal in power to Alien X, Ben defeated him by utilizing Alien X’s other abilities, such as duplication as well as turning into a black hole. So even if Hal is as powerful as Alien X, he’ll still have to get past his improvisation skills which, by the way, are so impressive, that not only did they let him pass the Plumber’s Academy with a 95 out of 100, but he even won a medal for it from Magister Hulka, which is impressive since Hulka hates improvisation. Ben is also an excellent leader, so much so that Professor Paradox, a timewalker, always believes that Ben makes the right choices in the right times. And keep in mind, not only is Paradox incapable of lying, but his ability to travel through time allows him to see the many ways a timeline can end up, meaning he can better understand the choices that one will make. Couple that with his inability to lie and Ben’s a pretty solid leader. To give you a better idea, No Watch Ben, who never even heard of the Omnitrix, was a good hero in Paradox’s eyes. So that should say something about Ben Prime. For a better understanding of the amount of different timelines, watch this video. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AyN_Ov23CV0 So, in short, as skilled as Hal is, Alien X’s power, speed, and Ben’s intelligence should give him a tough, but hard-earned win. Also, Ben can override the Omnitrix’s time-out function as Alien X since he is in control of him now. If Serena and Bellicus could do it when they had control of Alien X, then so can Ben.